


the simplicity of it all

by engagedtomycat



Series: the misadventures of gay panic™ arin [1]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F, arin has a big fat crush on jiho, arin is also the equivalent of gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagedtomycat/pseuds/engagedtomycat
Summary: Arin wasn't sure how she fell for Jiho but it was nothing to fuss over, she says to herself. It was the biggest lie of the century, actually.
Relationships: Choi Yewon | Arin/Kim Jiho
Series: the misadventures of gay panic™ arin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540021
Kudos: 21





	the simplicity of it all

**Author's Note:**

> uh new miracle here!!! i love the girlies especially jiho and her relationship with arin is cute CUTE so i wrote something short for them <3 please ignore any mistakes since i didn't proofread lol

Arin wasn't sure when these type of feelings started to develop inside of her. And for her own members that she strictly thought was only sisterly love. Damn, how she was so wrong.

How on earth did she fell for Kim Jiho?

_ScenariJiho No.1_

Arin and Jiho walked by each of the food stalls, simply observing what would be the most ideal type of meal to satisfy their tummies on a fine day during their break. Arin knew tteokbokki was the logical answer of course. Tteokbboki was the answer to everything!

"Jiho, I'll go buy some tteokbokki from that mister over there!" Arin pointed towards a stall across them and begun to run before she was pulled back forcefully by Jiho's grip and found herself nesting in the crane of her nook.

Um, what.

"You almost ran into that guy." Jiho spoke softly and Arin's eyes trailed off the build of a ridiculously huge man glaring back at her for a second. Arin mouthed sorry for probably the millionth time while bowing repeatedly before Jiho reached down to hold her hand firmly to get her to stop.

"Arin, that's enough oh my god. The guy's gone as good now and people are looking at you weird for bowing to a public telephone!" Jiho giggled as Arin's ears became beet red. She was embarassing herself in front of her favourite unnie.

Jiho brought their interlocked fingers towards her lips to lightly brush against them, unintentionally stirring up something in Arin's chest she could't quite explain. Her feelings felt... fluttery? 

Was that the right term? Wait, it was butteflies in the stomach when Arin gave it a second thought. Was that happening to her?

"Don't let go of me anymore, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." Jiho's big, black worried orbs mesmerized Arin for a whole minute before she entered back into reality.

"S-Sure..." Arin's mouth felt dry when Jiho grinned at her after giving her a response. The full pearly whites display that was basically her secret weapon to make the fans fall in love.

Why was she reacting so weirdly towards Jiho today? Jiho smiled at her all the time so... Maybe she was sick? Arin was sick. That was what she concluded that day but alas, her butterflies in her stomach were yet to dissapear after that incident.

***

Binnie was the first one to notice her weird actions around Jiho. She had a sharp eye so it was to be expected. Initially, Arin came to Binnie's room to hang out but the older girl had other plans.

"When did you start liking her?"

Arin was like a deer in headlights, her eyes widening like someone caught her picking her nose in public and spread it on social media. Arin knew that Binnie never beats around the bush but this was still embarassing to hear it out in the open!

"Like... who?" Arin tried to played dumb and prayed that Binnie would play along but the older girl didn't want that crap.

Binnie stared at Arin straight in the eyes. "Jiho. Duh."

Arin could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Maybe she could play it off...

"I've always liked Jiho-unnie though! And you too, and also Hyojung-unnie, Mimi-unnie, Yooa-unnie, Seunghee-unnie--"

"I meant when did you start liking her more than an older sister. More than a friend." 

Arin looked down at her lap, the plushie doll she was playing with had stopped moving. Binnie still waited for a response and Arin decided it was best to let someone else know about her probably-not-crush on Kim Jiho.

"Honestly... I don't know--"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Binnie exclaimed.

Arin ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and sighed.

"Ugh, it's just. She started being sweeter to me than before and I know it probably means nothing but the way her sugar-inducing words make me feel fluttery and not to mention how she held me in her arms that one time almost made my heart leapt out of my chest and oh god, Binnie-unnie. I might be in love with her."

Binnie scoffed while raising an eyebrow. "Might?"

Arin pouted. "Fine, I'm so in love with her!"

"In love with who?"

Both Arin and Binnie almost jumped at the Third party and became more frantic when the subject of their conversation leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. Jiho was probably on her way to her bedroom since she had finished washing up in the bathroom and was about to call for Binnie to enter after her. 

No way was Arin going to confess now.

"Um..." Arin trailed off, staring at Binnie with pleading eyes to help her out but it was no use. Binnie didn't have a single clue on how to cover up this whole mess.

Jiho was still patiently waiting for an answer, her eyes never leaving Arin's face and that simple action made Arin sweat bullets. God Arin, think!

"Bae Suzy! I'm so in love with Suzy-sunbaenim because of how cool and prety she is!" Arin was a blabbering mess while Binnie effortlessly tried to hold her laughter in. Jiho furrowed her eyebrows at the weird chant Arin blabbered.

"... Suzy-sunbaenim?" Jiho roughly guessed. Arin nodded her head excessively that one would thought she was headbanging. Binnie was on the floor because she's never seen Arin panicked this much before and the whole concept of Arin gay-panicking was pretty hilarious. If Binnie wasn't two years older than her, Arin would've roundhouse kick her to Lotte World as of now.

"Oh, I see." Jiho's relieved expression slightly confused Arin. It made her curious about Jiho's expression if she spoke another name.

Arin started to get nervous when Jiho walked into the room, thinking of all the worst possible-case scenarios that could happen. Jiho suddenly threw her towel that landed flat on Binnie's face and smirked.

"_Ow_." Binnie says, unamused.

"Your turn to wash up!" Jiho grabbed both of Binnie's hands to pull her up and force her out the room. "I'll take over babysitting duty for you." Jiho winks at Arin while pushing a reluctant Binnie out the doorframe.

"Unnie, I'm already 20 though." Arin says with a straight face. "What the hell." Jiho pretended that she didn't hear that.

Jiho successfully shooed away Binnie to the toilet before receiving a warning from her. It was along the lines of '_don't do anything weird_' and '_I'll report you to the other unnies!'_

"Wow, such a good friend. Thanks for your trust!" Jiho tries to say in the most sarcastic way possible. Binnie gives her the Look™.

Jiho sighed. "Alright! I'll try to keep my hands to myself!" Jiho held up both of her arms and hugged her own body to promote self-love. Jesus, just how did Binnie ended up with the most eccentric, same-age friend like Jiho?

Binnie pointed her fingers towards Jiho and her eyes repeatedly to indicate she was observing every Jiho's movement like a hawk until she entered the bathroom.

Jiho breathed in and exhaled. She wants to talk to Arin.

***

_ScenariJiho No.2_

"Brrr, it's so cold unnie!" Arin made the mistake of forgetting her jacket back at the dorms and she almost regretted being born in such a cold country as Korea. She was a hair's length from freezing to death if it didn't stop snowing already.

"You're quite forgetful, Arin-ah," Jiho tsked while shrugging off her padded jacket so the younger girl would have some warmth. Arin's eyes widened when she realised what Jiho was trying to do.

"Jiho-unnie, I can't take your jacket! Then you'll be cold..." Arin fought back Jiho's determinance but it was no use. The older girl had tremendous strength and she was so weak for Jiho's sweetness. Kim Jiho proved to be fatal, the more and more Arin spends time with her.

"I don't need a jacket when the warmth of your hands is more than enough though?" Jiho grins to reassure Arin, letting the younger girl cup her face with her hands. That alone, almost made Arin lose balance. What was Jiho thinking? Doesn't she know how dangerous that smile was for her weak heart?

"Geez, unnie..." Arin takes off her hands from Jiho's unbelievably soft and fluffy cheeks and interlocked them instead with the older girl's own hands. She gripped harder, just in case the heat could spread faster throughout Jiho's palms. Jiho needed to be warm. Arin was about to get used to holding hands with Jiho until the older girl leaned closer besides her, interlocking their arms. Holy shit.

"You weren't kidding about the weather Arin-ah! Walk faster, c'mon let's run!" Jiho jogged and urged Arin to do the same. Arin swallowed her pride and heed her crush's absurd orders in such extreme weather and also in fucking heels.

The two ran as if there was only one slice of pizza left on the dining table. Arin's legs felt like jelly the moment she stood before the entrance to WM entertainment. Arin didn't sweat, which was a relief because sweating was kinda gross. What Arin didn't see coming was the sweat dripping down Jiho's forehead and chin even though they ran the same distance. Ok, Arin took back everything about how sweat made you look disgusting because god, Jiho made it hotter than one would could ever think of.

Jiho opened the mineral water bottle placed nicely on one of the couches and gulped it down sloppily, some of it missing her mouth and trailed off her sharp chin, down her neck and collarbones, until it reached the valley of--

Arin's throat felt dry. She also felt gayer. Just great.

***

"Hey cutie." Jiho walked over to Arin and patted her softly on the head. Arin instinctively reached out to Jiho's arms and held onto them longer than usual. Jiho can never get used to the fact that Arin was one that disliked skinship in the past, because she was the complete opposite now.

Arin couldn't read the atmosphere as of now. She had completely no idea what Binnie might or might not have told her. It was scary. Arin knows Jiho was good at taking care of people, but she was extremely terrified at the thought of the older girl not treating her the way like they used to be if she knew about Arin's feelings. The room was dimly lit but Jiho's deep gaze could still be seen so clearly that it sent chills down her spine. It wasn't fair how Jiho could make Arin's heart race with a simple glance or brush of her slender fingers.

It was so unfair how Jiho could be that attractive.

"I think you have something to say to me." Jiho's voice was low, as if she was trying to whisper a secret and it made Arin feel things. Arin slightly panicked since Jiho saying that implied that already knew about her not so subtle crush on her, thanks to Binnie! The greatest friend in the universe!

"Did Binnie-unnie tell you anything?" Arin asked, her voice slightly wavering due to her anxiousness rising. She'll never forgive Binnie if she let the cat out of the bag, even if the older girl treated her to ice-cream.

Jiho blinks once, a smirk slowly forming on her perfect face. A strand of hair was brushed behind Arin's ear, tickling the younger girl in the process as Jiho leaned down to corner the younger girl to the side of the bed. 

"I knew it all actually, without Binnie's help," Jiho placed her palm on Arin's warm cheek and locked gazes with the younger girl. Jiho winks and Arin feels her soul leaving her body.

"You weren't exactly as subtle as you thought you were, Arin-ah." Jiho giggles.

"Um-- wha..?" Shit, did Jiho actually know about her crush? Shit, shit, shit.

Arin felt something warm on her cheek seconds later. Kinda soft too. Like a pair of lips...

Wait.

Jiho retreated and Arin was left holding her cheek in utter shock because _what the fuck_. Jiho definitely just pecked her and she was so smug about it with that cheeky grin while Arin was dying on the inside. She was positive her face was a deep red and the room felt warmer too.

Did that really just happen? Was this all just a fever dream?

"I hope you make your move soon," Jiho stands up to make her exit and winks again at Arin, "You know that I hate waiting for too long, right?"

Arin's mouth was left hanging and no words could come out, her mind couldn't process this heap of information. She unconciously nodded instead. Jiho wished her good night before blowing her a kiss.

Arin rubbed the spot where Jiho placed her mark. 

Arin leaped to her bunk bed and rolled endlessly in the blankets out of joy and even squealed in her pillow because yes, she was that extra but who wouldn't overreact when the person you liked dropped hints that they liked you too?

Arin was over the moon. She whips out the diary under her pillow and her glittery coloured Smiggle pens, writing 'CONFESS TO JIHO OPERATION UNDER COMMENCE' in bright red and smiled to herself. She really shouldn't make Jiho wait any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> arin gay panicking might be my most favourite concept so expect more of it!!!


End file.
